Dear Boring Meeting
by Churros 'n' Waffles x3
Summary: "Am still alive, as you can guess from this note. 'Course I could be dead and someone is faking this letter to fool you." America is NOT happy about being left out at a meeting all break with no one to talk to.
1. Letter 1

**Once upon a time, a author decided to write more fanfics. Silly author, as if she didn't have enough unfinished fics on her plate :3**  
**~Churros**

_**Letter one - I don't care who you are, how old you are, or what you are but, do it.  
**_  
The three month break had begun two days ago at the Hetalia Academy and almost every nation had met up with the exception of America, otherwise known as Alfred F. Jones. Of course, he knew about the meeting but was banned. Apparently for his own 'safety'.

However, there was definitely something in the atmosphere that was making all of them snappishly sassy.

Prussia, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Norway, Canada, and Ukraine were upstairs speaking in low whispers.

China was in a fierce game of chess with Romano. Japan and Germany watch from a safe distance as to not get hit by a occasional soaring chess piece.

Switzerland made a point of polishing his guns in front of everyone.

England was in the kitchen. No one was brave enough to even get within a 3 foot radius of the doorway when he was in there performing black magic on his scones.

France was trying, and failing to read a book. He was having rather a lot of trouble with this, as the text kept changing from_ '184 Alternatives to Cheese and Wine_' to _'Magic through the Ages'_ and back again.

By the fireplace was Romania who was playing a serious card game with Ireland in between changing Francis' book and Romania glancing out the window.

It had been assumed that the two grown men were playing poker, as they were completely intent on winning. It wasn't until Ireland's triumphant hiss of 'Go fish' that anyone who was close to them realized what they were playing and the collective respect the others had for them went down a tad.

Finally, England emerged from the kitchen informing them that the dining room was ready. Everyone abandoned their activities and headed in to sit down. Ireland went upstairs to get the six nations and returned not long after, looking only a bit scarred.

The occupants of the dining room dreaded the moment England came out with the meal.

Suddenly, America's bald eagle 'Freedom' flew in with a letter tied to it's leg.

"He's been watching Harry Potter." Canada informed the shocked nations as he scrambled over to get the letter. He snorted as he read the letter.

"Read it aloud." Switzerland demanded.

Canada's lips twitched. "All right."

_'Dear boring meeting,_

_Am still alive, as you can guess from this note._

_'Course I could be dead and someone is faking this letter to fool you. Quick, come check. Send many dragons, Wales. Please._

_Say hi to everyone for me. Except England._

_Retards, (This is not a typo)_  
_Alfred F. Jones'_

He noticed he was receiving skeptical looks. "I'm not kidding, you can read it yourselves.

The letter was passed around the table, receiving many reactions, some whamming their heads against the table and some snorts of amusement

When Canada got the letter back, he noticed a small note beneath the letter which no one had saw before.

_'P.S I don't care who you are, how old you are, or what you are but, make England smell this letter. Do it._

_Ta!'_

Suspicious, he sniffed the letter and can only smell the faintest trace of something… Flowery?

As England walked into the dining room with what looked like a black and brown lumps on several plates, Canada mustered up all his courage and marched up to the personification of England and shoved the letter in his face.

At first, England was surprised at the face that a letter is somehow in mid air and in his face.

England blinked once, twice and dropped the plates as he quickly backed away from the letter.

Then he sneezed. Not once, or twice, but several times.

**(Okay~ I'm switching to human names because it's entirely too hard typing out the countries .3. except I don't know the human names for Ireland and Wales and Romania QAQ)**

Matthew felt mildly guilty about causing this but mostly amused.

Arthur finally managed to get his nose under control and gave Matthew a watery glare "Git, why did you do that?"

Matthew raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Not entirely my fault, It's from Al, see?" he explained as he held up the letter from a safe distance from the fuming Englishman

"He told you to do that, didn't he?"

Matthew's only answer was a sheepish smile.

He glared at the letter in Matthew's hand. _"Lavender,"_ he hissed viciously

For some reason, this only made everyone laugh. He sneezed again. They laughed harder.

**This was inspired by my reaction to the smell of lavender which makes me sleepy and makes my sister happy for some reason. Now, you know if you ever plan on kidnapping me, use lavender.**  
**~Sarcastic Churros (I do get sleepy when I smell lavender.)**  
**P.S this was also written without Grammar Nazi Waffles. She's on Skype ranting on about how four random people added her on something.**

**P.P.S I realized I can't write serious fanfics without screwing up.**


	2. Letter 2

**Eh…..I don't know what to say…. Hi? c:**  
**~Churros**  
**WEEEE'REEE BAACK~! No, just Churros is. I bet you guys don't even miss me, *SOB*.**  
**- Waffres. (Waffles)**

**UPDATE: I began this chapter at November 3rd but then I forgot the account password and had a huge writers block :v (it's December 19th now, quite frankly, I don't remember where I was going with this chapter but, oh well.)**

Everyone had been anticipating the arrival of the second letter but was caught off guard when it came. Were they surprised by how late the letter came? Not even. Were they surprised that it didn't come in the mailbox? Get real. No, they were surprised because it was being carried by a owl at 3:00 PM. Let's go and see what was happening before the letter arrived, shall we?

It had been a peaceful day, or at least as peaceful as it could be. Romania **(UNTIL I GET HIS HUMAN NAME I AM USING HIS COUNTRY NAME. :C)** had cast a spell on the kitchen disabling Arthur from getting close to the doorway. He had learnt his lesson when he laughed and walking into the kitchen for his tea. The results were to say the least, hilarious. Arthur had ended up flying all the way into the fireplace, I kid you not, INTO THE FIREPLACE. INTO. Luckily, there hadn't been a fire going on but unfortunately, he was covered head to toe in soot and boils. Originally, it was only going to be a flinging spell but courtesy of Ireland, the boils were an added bonus, courtesy of Wales.

**(I have nothing against England, He's actually my… *pulls out list* fourth favorite character but he's so fun to tease because of his tsundereness :3)**

Francis had long since given up on trying to read, after his book had changed into the mating habits of werewolves.

Romania and Ireland were now in another fierce game of…. Monopoly. Yes, monopoly, the game that has ruined many friendships.

Lili had somehow managed to convince Wales into using a spell to lengthen Vash's hair and was now happily putting it into many tiny little plaits. Vash had a expression that clearly stated Wales was dead. To him, at least.

As if Alfred had been waiting for all of the nations to be distracted, an owl **(not Freedom the Eagle!)** had tapped on the window, in which Feliciano had been asked to open but forgot. Kiku jumped up in alarm and quickly let the owl inside.

To Arthur's shock, the owl had flown straight for him, which to him, looked like a puffy, white tennis ball ready to hit him right in the face. Instead, the owl landed gracefully on his lap and merely held out it's leg, waiting for him to take the letter. He quickly snatched it up and began reading.

Dear boring meeting thingy,

"Have lost my mind -

Arthur had snorted at that, so he finally realized that he had lost his mind?

due to boredom. Someone, please help me look for it."

Much hate (such anger, many bored, wow)

Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur hadn't even noticed that the rest of the nations were looking at him, expecting something with a raised eyebrow. Flushing that he had forgotten about the rest of them, he quickly read it aloud.

Collective sighs and chuckles were heard. Ludwig asked to personally see the letter because he had suspected there was more written. No way would Alfred would ever write a letter that short.

Sure enough, the moment Ludwig looked at the piece of paper, more words appeared.

Yo Whoever sees this!

I have asked one of Arthur's weird fairy guy things to write this. You know how weird it is to talk to thin air and pretend you can see fairies? Don't tell anyone I wrote this - at least not yet anyway.

I'd like you to do me a favor, if that's possible.

I need you to convey a message to everyone here.

Tell them I think… I think that…..

They suck.

Toodles~

Alfred F. Jones

Y**eah….. I kind of typed in random things that came to mind with this chapter 8D**

**Ta~!**

**~Churros**

**My brain just imploded when I saw this had 3 follows and 2 favorites and I'm like, I MUST UPDATE. Same with the reading fanfiction one with 8 follows and I'm just, frozen. Wow. Hope you like the doge reference I put! Since Waffles won't give me the password, I made her upload it :3 **


End file.
